The Stoll Brothers and The Weasley Twins
by Lidi999
Summary: When the Weasley twins go to Long Island, New York, they meet the Stoll brothers. Who just have snuck out of camp. So this is the story of what happens when you put the four biggest prankers in history together.
1. Chapter 1: New York

Stoll Brothers and The Weasley Twins  
>By: Lidi999<p>

Chapter One:

**(This is my first attempt at third person. WISH ME LUCK!) **

Fred and George Weasley were strolling down the streets of Long Island, New York.  
>Now how they got here, well it had been hard and it had taken a lot of begging and pleading and promises.<p>

"NO! Never! I barely trust you outside of the house. No way will I let you go to ANOTHER COUNTRY!" Mrs. Weasley had screamed.

"Please! We promise we won't hurt any Muggles! None at all." Fred Weasley had told his mother.

"Yeah Mom and if we get into any trouble we'll flash home!" George added.

"If you get into trouble? When you get into trouble more like it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"So does that mean we can go?" Fred asked eyeing his brother.

Mrs. Weasley turned around and gave her twin an evil glare, "I don't know boys-"  
>"Please mom! Only for three weeks then we swear we will come straight home." George said.<p>

"And we won't use magic at all." Fred said.

"Yeah, we will act just like Muggles." George said giving his mom and smile.

Mrs. Weasley turned away from the boys, "Fine, but you take the Muggle way there and back unless something really bad happens."

"We love you mom!" Fred cried high fiving his twin.

"Yeah thank you mom!" George cried.

So that's how one week later Fred and George had landed in New York.

"What do you want to do today Freddy?" George asked.

Fred shrugged, "Maybe something will catch our eyes."  
>George nodded, and the continued walking down the street.<p>

It was a few minutes later that Fred inhaled sharply, "Look George!" He pointed across the street.

There, was the largest prank shop the two boys had ever seen.

"We have to go in." George said.

"You have Muggle money right?" Fred asked.

George nodded.

Then the two boys raced across the street like little kids to cookies.

**Author's Note: I SUCK AT THIRD PERSON! Maybe it will get better, I mean I promised all of you this crossover. I hope it turns out good. Review!  
>I'M BACK!<br>-Love Lidi999**

** P.S. Sorry for this first really short chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pranks and Friends

Chapter Two:

**Author's Note: People are asking me how Fred and George ended up in New York. THE MUGGLE WAY  
>I clearly state that.<br>So they take:  
>1. A car (You can't drive across the ocean) <strong>

**2.A boat**

**or**

**3.A plane**

**Now you have two choices, BOAT OR PLANE! THEY TOOK A PLANE!**  
>A bell chimed as Fred and George entered the prank shop. They were amazed there were shelves and shelves lined with all sorts of Muggle pranks.<p>

"I'll be with you in a minute." The store owner called, Fred and George nodded as they started down the row of selves.

"Look at this Freddy." George said, holding something out to him.

Fred looked down at it, "What is it George?"  
>"Pull it."<br>Fred reached for the little item and as he tugged a shock was sent up his arm, "OW!" He cried.

"Trick gum Fred! What a classic."  
>Fred opened his mouth to reply when from the self behind them came a cry.<p>

"TRAVIS!" A voice screamed, "You have to see this!"  
>George looked at Fred and smiled, they crept towards the end of the self and poked their heads around.<p>

"What is it Connor?" A boy was asking.

"This." The boy, Connor, said.  
>The other boy, Travis, looked down.<p>

"What is that Connor?" Travis asked.

"A flower! Sniff it!" Connor cried.

"Isn't this a little girly?" Travis asked bending down.

"Not at all." Connor said.

And when Travis had his face a few inches from the flower, Connor squeezed hard and water splashed into Travis' face.

"CONNOR!" Travis roared.

Fred smiled at George, "Well George it seems we have found two like us."  
>"We should say hello."<p>

So George and Fred stepped out from around the self and in front of the two boys.

Both looked up.

"Hello," Fred said, "I'm Fred Weasley and this is George. We couldn't help but over hear your discussion."  
>Travis put his head to the side, "What discussion?"<br>"The one where your brother squirted you in the face." George said.

Travis rolled his eyes.

"So are you big time prank people?" Fred asked.

"Well of course we are." Connor said stepping up beside his brother.

"By the way I'm Travis and this is Connor my younger brother."

"I'm Fred and this is George," Fred said smiling, "as I said before."

"Nice to meet you." Connor said.

"So you prank?" Travis asked.

"Of course at our... boarding school we pull pranks all the time." George said.

Travis smiled at Connor, "We play pranks at camp too!" He cried.

"Camp?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, actually we are supposed to be their right now. But we had to stop and stock up on prank items." Connor said.

Travis elbowed his brother in the side.

Fred and George stared at them.

"You weren't suppose to tell them we are suppose to be at camp!" Travis cried.

"Why not?" Connor cried.

"Yeah," Fred said throwing his arm over Travis' shoulder, "it's not like George and I are going to tell."  
>Travis looked shocked.<p>

"Why would we tell? You are prank people like us." George said.

Connor stuck his tongue out at Travis, "See?"  
>"Whatever Connor." Travis cried.<p>

Fred smiled, "Now let me show you how to shop in these boring old mug- I mean prank shops.

And with that Fred pulled Travis and Connor to the side to show them the best pranks.


	3. Chapter 3: When The Serpent Attacked

Chapter Three:

"You guys are amazing!" Connor cried as he and Travis exited the shop.

"Why, thank you." Fred and George said smiling.

"I would of never thought of using plain pranks like you guys." Travis said.

George smiled, "It is our specialty, pranks."  
>"How long have you been pranking?" Connor asked.<p>

"Since like forever!" Fred smiled.

"We have five other siblings, so we have a lot of practice." George said.

"We only have each other, well technically." Travis said as they strolled down the street.

Connor elbowed Travis in the side, "Shut up." He mouthed.

"What do you mean, technically?" Fred asked.

Connor casted a glance at his brother, "We have a lot of... cousins. That we only see during the summer."

Fred nodded, "Ah, cousins not as fun as real siblings."  
>"Have you seen them this summer?" George asked.<p>

"Who?" Connor asked.

"Your cousins."  
>"Oh, well yes, we were actually visiting them when we came to this prank shop."<br>"I though you were at camp." Fred said.

"Uh, yeah that's where we see our cousins."

Fred and George looked at each other funny.

"Oh really?" George asked.

Travis nodded, "Yep, it's a weird family thing."  
>"Uh Travis." Connor said pointing across the street.<p>

Travis looked over, and his eyes got as big as truck tires.

"Uh, Fred, George, Connor and I have to run. Bye!" Travis cried grabbing his younger brother by the arm and running down the street.

"What was that?" George asked looking across the street to where Connor had pointed.

A young girl, maybe eighteen, was standing there. She ran her finger through her dark red hair. Her eyes were scanning the area. When she saw George looking she smiled and waved. Then she crossed the street.

"Hi," Her voice spiked high, "those two boys, which way did they go." Her green eyes darted to the side.

"That way." George pointed.

The girl smiled, "Thanks." Her tongue darted out, like a snake tasting the air. Then she took off, boots clicking on the sidewalk.

"Why do you think she wanted them? And why did they run?" Fred asked.

George shrugged, "Maybe that's their cousin."  
>"She's freaky." Fred said.<p>

George nodded.

The two brothers shrugged it off, and walked towards a cafe for some lunch, not knowing they had sent a deadly monster after their new found friends.

LIDILIDI

"Do you think we lost it?" Connor asked as he jogged beside his brother.

Travis shook his head, "Oh my Gods, that's like the twentieth monster we have seen."

"They are getting desperate! Every other half-blood is at camp." Connor said turning a corner.

Travis nodded, "Ah, where is Percy when you need him? That serpent lady would so be dead with him."  
>"But with us, we are her next meal."<br>"I wonder what she looked like to Fred and George." Connor said.

Travis nodded, "And you know what makes it worse, we have no weapons."  
>"Oh boys!" Came a hiss.<p>

"Oh my GODS!" Travis cried.

Connor grabbed his arm and yanked him into an ally.

"Come on Sons of Hermes, come, come to me. I can taste your fear." Came the hiss.

Travis grabbed his brother and started running again.

"You can't run forever."  
>"Why'd we leave camp?" Connor asked.<p>

"Because we are stupid!"

"Sons of Hermes, I can taste you." The hiss came again so close now.

"Oh Hermes, keep us safe!" Travis cried.

Suddenly there she was, her yellow eyes lit.

"AH!" Travis and Connor screamed jumping backwards.

The half women, half snake lady came closer.

"Oh boys don't worry, this will only hurt A LOT!" She screamed lugging for them.

"RUN!" Travis screamed taking off.

"We need swords!" Connor yelled.

"All we have are these." Travis said, swinging the bag of pranks.

"Ah!" Connor said, the serpent had caught up and was aiming for his ankle.  
>"Take this!" Travis yelled tossing a couple of smoke bombs at her.<p>

"ARG!" The serpent screamed as she was blinded.

Travis and Connor smiled at each other, "Quick!" Travis yelled grabbing a handful of hand buzzers.

Connor grabbed them, and quickly working his magic turned it into a ticking little bomb, "TAKE THAT!" He yelled chucking them at the serpent women.

"AH!" She screamed as they shocked her.

"What else we got?" Connor asked.

Travis dug around, "Uh we got some shaving cream and some Greek firecrackers."

"Great!" Connor cried taking the shaving cream.

Connor ran up and down the ally covering it in shaving cream while Travis started to set up the firecrackers.

"Boys!" The hiss came again.

"Here she comes!" Connor cried running to his brother.

The serpent came around the corner, hitting the shaving cream at top speed.

"ARH!" She screamed, as she fell.

"NOW!" Travis yelled lighting the Greek firecrackers.

The firecrackers explode in a flash of Greek Fire, it hit the serpent, sticking to her skin as she screamed.

"NO!" She yelped as she burned.

"YES!" Travis said giving his brother a high-five.

"Noooo" The serpent cried as she turned into ash.

"That was epic!" Connor cried.

"Yes, but now let's get out of here!" Travis said.

And as the two boys left the monster's ash, they were unaware of two sets of eyes watching them.

**Author's Note: 1. Sorry for this taking so long to get up, I kind of went brain dead for ideas. 2. Thanks to my sister for helping me come up with the shaving cream and Greek Fire, firecrackers. Well hope you like this chapter!**

** -Lidi999**


	4. Chapter 4: A Lot of New Info

Chapter Four:

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Fred screamed.

George nodded.

"Did you see that?"  
>"Yes of course I was standing right here."<br>"What was that and why did Conner and Travis set that girl on fire?" **(Author's Note: Fred and George can't see through the mist, just in case you forgot.)**

"I don't know should we call the cops?"

"I don't think they would believe it."  
>The two boys had been heading to the cafe when they had heard loud noises. They ran to the alleyway, where they found Connor and Travis, who at the time were cheering on a burning girl. The same girl who had asked where they went.<p>

"Maybe we should just go find them." Fred said.

"Yeah, come on they couldn't have gotten far." George said.

"Then what are we going to do."  
>George yanked out his wand, "Magic?"<br>Fred shook his head, "Mom would kill us."  
>"What mom doesn't know won't hurt her."<br>"No, George. No now come on!"

The two took off, running in the direction Connor and Travis had gone, hoping they could catch up.

LIDILIDI

**(Author's Note: LIDILIDI is and will always be my page break.)**

"So you want something to eat?" Travis asked.

Connor nodded, "Murdering monsters makes me hungry."  
>"Murdering monsters? You killed a girl!" A voice cried.<p>

Travis and Connor spun around, Fred and George were standing there.

"W-what?" Travis asked.

"You heard me," Fred said, "you killed that girl."  
>Connor looked at his brother, "I didn't think they could see through the mist!"<br>Travis shrugged, "They saw a girl."

"What mist?" George demand.

Travis looked from Fred to George and then sighed. "Connor else we want the cops called on us, we might have to tell them."  
>Connor slapped Travis, "WHAT?"<br>"Tell us what?" Fred asked.

"Nothing." Connor said.

"Then we are calling the cops." George said.

"No!" Travis cried.

Connor slapped him, "Shut up!"  
>"NO!"<br>"YES!"  
>"NO!"<br>"Either you tell us or we call the cops, but even telling us might get the cops." Fred said.

Connor rolled his eyes, "Fine Travis, fine but if this gets us in trouble at camp, your dead. I'll feed you to Mrs. O'Leary myself."  
>"Okay!" Travis said turning to the twins, "Connor and I are part Gods." He said.<p>

Fred and George blinked.

"Part Greek God." Connor muttered, "There _is _a difference."  
>"Whatever, yeah. Greek God. Sons of Hermes, our mom is human. Now why we killed that girl, is because she is monster. A <em>Greek <em>monster, a serpent women trying to kill us. The camp we go to is filled with kids like us. Monsters can't get into our camp. So they are going crazy. Any Half-Blood, that's what they call us, that's out of camp is doomed. Oh and the mist is a thing that stops most humans from seeing anything related to us, though we have found young kids can see the monsters and stuff. Mostly because they are young and still believe."

Fred and George stared at each other, and the same though was running through their heads, they believed in monsters and mythical creatures. THEY WERE FREAKING WIZARDS! So why couldn't they see?  
>"The mist, stops us?" Fred asked.<p>

Connor nodded.

George rolled his eyes, "Fred we both know that doesn't make sense."  
>"Yeah." Fred said.<p>

"What do you mean?" Travis asked.

Fred looked at George, "Should we tell them?"  
>"Tell us what?" Connor asked.<p>

"We kind of have no choice." George said.

"What do you mean?" Travis asked.

Fred and George turned to the two boys.

"We are wizards." Fred said bluntly, holding up his wand for the two shocked boys.

"But, but." Travis sputtered.

George sighed, "Freddy we have a lot to explain."  
>"Sure do George."<br>And then the two boys took off into explanation.

**Author's note: Finally updated! I love seeing all of your reviews! Keep reviewing.**

** By the way, the page break thing was brought on by someone who asked me why I use LIDI as my page break, you know instead of PAGEBREAK, or a line. Lines don't stay, PAGEBREAK is not for me. So I thought I use my username. *GASP* It's so shocking that I would use LIDI. **

** Friday the 13th is going okay for me, but I CAN'T type today so sorry for anything the computer didn't catch.**

** Um, well I updated this... next I have to go to my Tower Prep story, and after that I have to go back to Fictionpress (Where I am also Lidi999) and update four more stories. Yeah I have a lot... and also I have a project that I have to do. Yep.**

** Well...till next time...**

** Lidi999**


	5. Chapter 5: The Girl Who Isn't Girl

Chapter Five:

**Author's Note: No hating on Lidi999 for not updating. She was busy. Heh, actually just got really bad writers block and I was NOT feeling well, got some kind of cold. But wait I did have awful Spanish to do. YAY! Okay. **

"Let's see if we have this right," Travis said staring at Fred and George, "you two are wizards. Those things out of movies and books. You fight an evil wizard. There are weird creatures kind of like what we have. Your whole family are wizards. And you go to a special school for wizards."

"Check, check, check, check, and check." Fred said taking a sip of his drink.

"Whoa." Connor said.

"Yep." George said.

"Wizards..." Travis muttered.

"Yeah." Fred said biting his sandwich.

""Weird." Travis said.

"COOL!" Connor cried.

George smiled, "Thanks."

Travis rolled his eyes, "Do you think it's dangerous? Two wizards, two Half-Bloods, tons of monsters, one city."

Fred shrugged, "I'm not sure my friend."

Connor chugged the last of his drink, "I don't care! Let's go do something! Something with magic!"

Fred and George looked at each other. "Our mom told us if we used magic around Muggles, I mean humans, we be dead." George said.

"And when she says dead, she means dead. Dead with no pulse!" Fred said.

Connor and Travis laughed, "If your mom doesn't find out, there is no worry."

"Mom finds out everything," Fred said.

"Every last thing, we do bad." George said.

"Wow, your mom is like a ninja." Travis said.

"A ninja who has magic. Making her that much deadlier." George laughed.

Connor rolled his eyes, "Can we get going, I'm so bored."

Travis smiled, "That's another thing us Half-bloods can't sit still for too long. It drives us crazy."

"Ok then let's get going." Fred said.

"Where?" Connor asked jumping up.

"To torture some poor, poor, New Yorkers." George laughed.

And Connor and Travis looked at each other a broke out in big smiles, "Let's go!" They cried.

LIDILIDI

"Did you see that lady?" Travis cried.

"She was not expecting that!" Fred laughed, as the climbed off the roof, where they had been torturing poor New Yorkers.

"She dropped both her purse _and _her dog!" Connor laughed.

George smiled, "That was fun!"

"It w-" Travis stopped mid sentence.

"What?" Fred asked.

Travis was staring across the street once again. A girl, about the same age as the last was standing there. She had brown hair that was fluffy. It curled around her face. She kept her eyes moving darting from person to person. Her feet took light bouncy steps back and forth, like a cat ready to strike.

"Manticore." Connor whispered.

"Part human, part lion. So could eat you in a heartbeat." Travis said.

"Why is she just standing there?" Fred asked.

"Because she hasn't spotted us but she sure can smell us." Travis said.

"Should we get out of here?" George asked.

"Yes, but we have to be careful. You see girl, I see lioness ready to bite my head off." Connor said.

"Cover us." Travis said.

Fred and George stepped in front of the two boys making a human shield.

"Walk slowly and don't stare at her. A Manticore is one of the smarter monsters." Travis whispered.

Fred and George took a step forward into the rushing crowd. The continued down the street, on the side opposite the Manticore. As they past her through the crowd, the Manticore passed her eyes over the boys. Her feet stopped moving for a second, and she was frozen.

"Keep moving." Connor whispered.

Fred and George took a step forward and tried not to stare at the girl, who wasn't girl at all.

The Manticore stared at them her sharp green eyes burning into the boys' skin. She started bouncing again. Left foot, right foot, back and forth.

Connor gave Fred a shove, and Fred peeled his eyes from the Manticore. "Let's go!" Fred whispered.

Connor nodded.

So the boys sped up a little and hurried down a side street, "She didn't see us did she?" Travis asked.

"I don't think so." Connor said.

"I hope not." Fred said.

"She looked scary even as a human." George said.

"She did, but for a second I couldn't help and wonder what it would of looked like to of you watching Travis and I be eaten." Connor said.

Travis slapped his brother on the arm, "Bad!"

"I was just wondering!" Connor cried.

Fred smiled, "I thought about that too. I mean her lion mouth has to be HUGE and her human mouth is small."

"Yeah I mean Travis you have really big head." Connor laughed.

Travis frowned, "Shut up Connor!"

Connor laughed again, "Sorry."

Fred smiled, "At least were safe now!"

"Yep." Travis said.

"So let's go." George said.

"Okay." Connor cried.

And together the boys took off down the street, happy not to have been attacked my the Manticore.

**Author's Note: Colds suck! I am currently feeling okay but I have times were I feel like I want to die. So if stories aren't updated I'm sorry! **

** -Lidi999**


	6. Chapter 6: Annabeth and Percy Call

Chapter Six:

Fred, George, Connor, and Travis, who had just out smarted a Manticore, were starting to get bored.

"I'm so bored," Travis moaned, as he slumped on the park bench.

"Us too," Fred muttered.

Connor sighed, "I-" He was cut off by a mist forming in front of his face.

"Oh no," Travis muttered, "It's an Iris message."

A boy with dark black hair and green eyes and a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes formed from the mist. Neither looked happy.

"Connor! Travis!" The guy cried.

"Who's that?" Fred whispered to Travis.

"Percy and Annabeth. They go to camp with us."

"Hi, Annabeth don't you look nice today. Hey Percy!" Connor said smiling.

Annabeth frowned, "Connor where are you?"

"You should know, you have to know to Iris message."

Percy sighed, "We know that! We have been guessing everywhere in Long Island. What Annabeth meant his why aren't you two at camp!"

"Uh."

Annabeth sighed, "You guys know the monsters are tracking every last Half-blood and your smells are probably the strongest. Even over the new Half-bloods. Unless their is other Poseidon, Zeus, or Hades child there, you guys are going to be tracked."

Percy nodded, "Chiron wants you to back at camp right now! We have reports that the monster count is really high. Also they aren't baby monsters, their the killer smart ones. That will eat you."

Travis rolled his eyes, "Chill, Annie, Percy, we are okay! Dudes we out smarted a Manticore!"

Connor smacked his brother's arm.

Annabeth who had been mad in the first place and now was even madder screamed, "WHAT?"

Travis blinked, "Uh."

Connor jumped in front of his brother, "Annabeth your breaking up, buzz. Losing the signal," He waved his hand, "bye." Connor swooshed his hand through the message, with one last cry of "CON-" from Annabeth.

Fred looked at George and blinked.

"Sorry about that guys, now what were we talking about?" Connor asked.

Fred and George stared.

"Guys?"

Fred raised on hand.

"What?"

"Hello boys."

FUDGE.

Connor turned around to come face to face with...

**Author's Note: CLIFFY! And I wouldn't have done it this way normally but if I don't, I won't remember to write, it's been like what four months now since I updated this. Don't hate me. House of Anubis pulled me in.**

** AHHHHHH!**

** I'm sorry, but here it is now! **

** -Lidi999**


End file.
